


No Trouble

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ordinary day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



> With grateful thanks to dogeared for beta!

It's a testament to the kind of week it's been that Steve doesn't wake until 8am on Saturday. Danny – who can sleep anywhere, through anything, _on_ anything – is still sacked out beside him, but there's the scent of coffee in the air and the clink of plates and cups being pulled from the kitchen cupboards.

Grace.

It's something of a wonder to Steve that he's seen Grace grow up. The girl downstairs – the _teenager_ , he apologizes mentally – is living up to her name; she's kind and sweet, considerate, moves through the world with a self-possession Steve envies. Sure, she's apt to throw a fit at the most unpredictable things, slam doors, tell Steve and Danny both that they're ruining her life forever, but he finds all of that more amusing than exasperating – which is easy enough when Danny's pulling his hair out in handfuls for the both of them.

He nudges Danny. "You awake?"

"No." Danny doesn't move a muscle. "Why would you ask me that?"

Steve considers this for a moment. "To find out if you're awake?"

Danny snorts into his pillow.

Since it's the only answer Steve's likely to get, he swings his legs out of bed, scrubs his hands across his face and through his hair, reaches to pull on the pair of sweatpants he'd discarded in a hurry the night before. "I'll be downstairs," he tells Danny, and gets a yawn for his trouble. Danny inches further down beneath the covers until only a tuft of his bed-head is showing, clearly not planning to move anytime soon. Steve stops by the bathroom, pads downstairs, and all the while muses at how happily fucked he is that Danny inchworming his way beneath the blankets makes his heart turn over fondly in his chest.

"Morning!" says Grace, handing Steve a cup of coffee.

"You are the best," Steve says, reaching to pull her into a one-armed hug and dropping a kiss on her head. "Why are you up so early?"

"Shopping," she says, and there's a mischievous glint in her eye.

Steve sips his coffee, tries to remember the conversations they'd had about weekend plans, but his brain is still working on waking up. He gives in. "Shopping?" he asks warily.

"You don't mind?" Grace asks, eyes growing wide and hopeful.

"Mind?" Steve repeats.

"Thank you!" Grace says, squeezing him around the middle. "I'll be ready at 9.45 – you don't mind if we pick up Maki, too? You're awesome, you really are – Dad said no way, if I was spending down his retirement the least I could do was find someone else to take me, and then you woke up and here you are, and did you want a waffle?" she asks as two pop up from the toaster.

Steve pulls out a stool at the island, sits down, and tries to process what just happened. "Sure," he says at last, and makes the most of the fact that Danny's still sleeping – drowns his waffle in syrup and eats it before Danny has a chance to know.

\----

"You got played," Danny says when Steve comes back from the mall. He rocks back on his heels, a shit-eating grin on his face, hands stuffed in the pockets of a pair of board shorts that are riding dangerously low. "My daughter played you like a violin."

Steve lets out a long breath and tosses his keys on the end table by the door. "You knew."

"Of course I knew. Why'd you think I told her to find someone else? Why'd you think I stayed in bed, genius?"

"You owe me so big for sending me out in that traffic," Steve says, crowding into Danny's space and catching his wrist with one hand. "So big."

Danny wiggles his eyebrows. "And the house all to ourselves and everything."

Steve pauses, thinks that over, then bends to press a swift kiss to Danny's lips. "I see what you did there."

"Lying in and getting laid, my two favorite things," Danny says smugly. 

"And what makes you think I'm amenable?" Steve asks.

Danny looks down between them, at the spot where Steve is showing his amenability. "Really?"

"Shut up," says Steve, pushing Danny back against the wall and kissing him filthily, a kiss that only breaks when Danny shifts to lick and suck at the line of Steve's throat. 

"You said I owed you," Danny murmurs, right before he flips their positions, pushing Steve up against the wall and sinking to his knees. "How's this?"

Steve swallows hard; he feels his dick twitch. "S'pretty good," he manages as Danny grazes his teeth just below Steve's navel. "It's . . . " He loses the thread of what he planned to say as Danny unbuttons his shorts, shoves them down around his ankles, and presses his hands to Steve's hips. Danny licks his lips, glances up at him and smiles knowingly, and Steve would definitely have something to say about that if not for the fact that Danny's taken him into his mouth and is sucking him for all he's worth.

Danny's great at blow jobs. Steve likes to think he's no slouch – Danny seems to have no complaints – but Danny is beyond talented with his tongue, unbearably patient, and makes little sounds of appreciation and encouragement as he sucks, all of which go straight to Steve's dick. Steve slips into a daze as Danny works, has to thump his head back against the wall so that he doesn't go off like a teenager on a first date. He saves his dignity – it's not quite that fast – but when Danny runs his tongue along the underside of Steve's cock, Steve's gone, shaking underneath Danny's hands, coming with a shout and a shudder, and Danny swallows, keeping him steady in his warm, wet mouth.

Steve slides to sit on the floor when they're done, legs splayed either side of where Danny's kneeling. "You're a menace," he says, panting a little, and he groans as Danny frees his own cock from his shorts, leans forward and plants one hand against the wall by Steve's head then fists his cock fast and desperate with the other. "Menace," Steve whispers, cupping Danny's jaw in one hand, and he leans forward to kiss him, which is when Danny comes with a choked off moan, striping Steve's thighs, his cock, the floor.

Danny rests, out of breath, with his forehead on Steve's shoulder. "I'll do the laundry if you mow the lawn," he says at last, and Steve wraps his arms around him, laughs and feels the rumble of Danny doing the same.

\-----

They do the laundry; they mow the lawn. Steve disappears into the garage for the better part of the afternoon to work on his dad's car, losing himself in the simple pleasures of spark plugs and choke plates. He hears Danny take a call, pick up his keys and yell, "I'm running the cab service!" before the front door shuts, and there's no sound at all but the ocean and the breeze moving through the plumeria. Steve picks up a rag and wipes his hands as best he can, wanders into the house and pulls a beer from the fridge, takes it out to the Adirondack chairs that sit on the scrappy piece of beach that's all theirs. He lets the white noise of the afternoon wash over him, drinks his beer in peace, and must fall asleep at some point, because when he comes to the sun is lower and Gracie's chattering at her dad as they both amble across the lawn.

"This one," says Danny, gesturing at Grace, "scoffs at the idea of my pasta _again_ ," – Steve smiles at the perfect hint of teenage emphasis – "and says we should go out to dinner."

"Can we?" asks Gracie, bounding over and sitting on the arm of Steve's chair. "We could go to Kaimana's, have their shrimp." She nudges his knee with hers conspiratorially. "You know you love their shrimp."

Steve takes a good long look at her, at the way the angles of her early teens are evening out into beauty, at the careless way her hair's pulled back, and marvels at the fact that for all intents and purposes she's his kid as much as Danny's.

"There you go, monkey," says Danny. "That look right there? That's all the answer you need."

"What?" asks Steve.

Grace is grinning at him.

"You, you goof," says Danny. "With your face and your feelings and your face."

Steve considers protesting, but figures it's a lost cause, just shrugs and says, "I could eat shrimp."

Grace squeals her approval and runs back toward the house. "I gotta change," she yells over her shoulder, words that make Danny sigh.

"You realize," he says, sitting down in the other chair, reaching over to skim his knuckles against Steve's hand, "it'll be another hour before we can leave, now?"

Steve twists his hand and links their fingers. "You have somewhere else to be?" he asks.

Danny looks at him steadily, and smiles. "Why would you ask me that?"

Steve considers that for a moment. "No reason," he says, and smiles as he gets a snort for his trouble.


End file.
